Five Nights at Freddy's: Left Behind
Five Nights at Freddy's: Left Behind is a free-roam FNaF fan game. It was made by FazbearFreak. Story When Fazbear's Fright burned to the ground, everything in the attraction was sold at an auction. That is, everything that was found... As an explorer searching the remains of Fazbear's Fright, you must survive the night while avoiding what was left behind from the building. You'll find old friends, but you'll also find creatures that you've never seen at the attraction before. However, watch your back. You never know what could find you. Animatronics Springtrap Springtrap can be considered the main antagonist in this game. He can roam to any room in Fazbear's Fright, and likes to hide in dark spaces. The player must watch out for dark spots in the building to avoid being attacked. If the player catches Springtrap in the light, however, Springtrap will run away from the player. Nightmare Freddy Nightmare Freddy can teleport through the building. Like Springtrap, he likes to hide in dark spaces. If the player shines their flashlight on Nightmare Freddy while he's in a dark area, he will teleport away. However, if Nightmare Freddy sees the player while in a bright area, he will charge toward the player. Dismantled Bonnie Dismantled Bonnie appears as a Classic Bonnie suit, without arms and legs. He cannot move, but he still can pose a threat to the player. Occasionally, when the player is in the same room as Dismantled Bonnie, he will take his head off and toss it at the player. The player must quickly get out of the room before D. Bonnie's head touches them. Dismantled Chica Dismantled Chica appears as only the head of Classic Chica. Occasionally, she will make static-like sounds, luring Springtrap and Dismantled Foxy to her. The player can shine the flashlight on Dismantled Chica, causing her to stop making her noises. Dismantled Foxy Dismantled Foxy appears as Classic Foxy missing his head. Unlike the other Dismantled animatronics, Dismantled Foxy can move through Fazbear's Fright. The player must avoid looking at him for too long. Otherwise, he will charge at the player. Phantom Fredbear Phantom Fredbear can occasionally fade into some rooms. When the player looks at him for too long, he will jumpscare the player, temporarily blinding them. This makes it easier for the other animatronics (except Dismantled Chica) to kill the player. Nights Survival Mode In Survival Mode, the player must survive as long as they can. At first, only Springtrap and Phantom Fredbear are active, but more animatronics become active as the night goes on. There is also a high-score table showing the top 5 scores from Survival Mode. Story Mode In Story Mode, the player must survive five nights from 12 to 6 AM. The nights are as follows: * Night 1: Springtrap and Phantom Fredbear are active. * Night 2: Springtrap, Phantom Fredbear, and Dismantled Chica are active. * Night 3: Springtrap, Phantom Fredbear, Dismantled Chica, and Dismantled Bonnie are active. * Night 4: Springtrap, Phantom Fredbear, Dismantled Chica, Dismantled Bonnie, and Dismanled Foxy are active. * Night 5: All animatronics, including Nightmare Freddy, are active. Custom Night The Custom Night is unlocked after beating Night 5 of Story Mode. Here, the player can customize the AI of all animatronics. Beating this night on 6/20 mode will earn the player a star on the title screen. Trivia * Baby from FNaF: Sister Location was originally going to be in this game, but was scrapped. * The title of this game is a reference to the upcoming DAGames song, Left Behind. * Fredbear was originally going to be able to kill the player. * The gameplay style is based on Nikson's "The Joy of Creation." Category:Games